1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dazzle-proof or an anti-dazzle device for a rearview mirror of a motor vehicle which is designed to prevent or minimize disturbances or a dazzle effect in the field of the rearward vision caused when the rearview mirror, such as an inner mirror or a door mirror, reflects light coming from a headlight of a following motor vehicle in the night.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For preventing dazzles of this kind, there has been employed, for example, a prism mirror with respect to the inner mirror, the inclination of the angle of which is switched during the daytime from that in the night so as to change the reflecting ratio thereof. This inner mirror employing the prism mirror is, however, inconvenient because it is troublesome to switch the inclination angle between the daytime and the night. On the other hand, another proposal, that a mirror face member be covered with a liquid crystal layer has been made in recent years to prevent a dazzle effect. However, this proposal is also inconvenient since it is difficult to make the liquid crystal layer uniform in thickness, and moreover, the use of the liquid crystal by itself considerably increases the manufacturing cost of the mirror, for example, as much as 10 to 15 times when compared with the case where the above-described prism mirror is used.